


Chills

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex is sick and has chills, and Jack keeps him warm.





	Chills

“Hey Alex, how’re you feeling?” Jack asked his best friend. All Time Low were currently on tour, and it was a travel day. Alex had woken up that morning with a fairly high fever, and had been feeling miserable all day. Jack, Rian and Zack had just gotten back from dinner and the bus was set to leave in just a few minutes.  
“Terrible,” Alex replied, coughing.  
“I’m sorry to hear that. What did you do while we were all at dinner?” Jack asked.  
“Exactly what I’m doing now- laying here in my misery, wishing to feel better, but not being able to,” Alex replied. Jack felt bad for him. He knew that Alex got sick a lot, and was probably slightly used to the feeling of being unwell, but he still wished that he could help his best friend feel better.  
“Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?” Jack asked, hoping for a yes.  
“Actually, I’m having chills right now, like the worst ever, and I’m fucking freezing. I’d really appreciate if you could help me get warm, I’m desperate,” Alex replied, scooting over to make room on the couch. Jack sat down next to him, and got under the blanket. It felt like an oven, but he could still feel him shaking. Alex immediately clung onto Jack, desperate for warmth. Jack held the sick boy in his arms, and felt him shiver against him.  
“Thank you, Jack, I really do appreciate this,” Alex said.  
“No problem, I wish that you didn’t feel so bad, especially since we have a show tomorrow night,” Jack replied.  
“I don’t even want to think about that right now. I definitely don’t want to cancel it, but I feel absolutely terrible,” Alex admitted.  
“I know, you really need to fix your immune system, dude,” Jack joked, earning a glare from Alex.  
“Believe me, I would if I could, I hate this,” Alex replied. Suddenly, they felt the bus start to move, and Alex groaned.  
“Are you alright, man?” Jack asked, feeling concerned.  
“Not really,” Alex said before gagging.  
“Let’s get you to the bathroom,” Jack suggested.  
“It’s cold though,” Alex said, holding onto his stomach.  
“We can bring your blanket,” Jack replied. He helped Alex to his feet, and quickly led him into the bathroom. Alex kneeled in front of the toilet, and Jack wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. He continued to gag, and Jack rubbed his back, trying his best to comfort his friend. Suddenly, Alex began to spill the contents of his stomach. When he eventually got a break, he tried to lean back onto Jack. Seconds later, they hit a big bump, and Alex started to gag again. When he finally decided that he was done, he leaned back again, and groaned.  
“I hate this so much,” Alex said with a whine.  
“I know, believe me. Do you think you’re going to be sick again, or do you want to try to go back to the lounge?” Jack asked.  
“Back to the lounge,” Alex replied. Jack helped him up and back to the lounge, and made sure he was comfortable.  
“Do you want to watch a movie?” Jack questioned.  
“As long as we can lay how we were, because I’m still freezing,” Alex replied, making Jack crack a small smile. He turned on the TV and put on Netflix. He laid on the couch and let Alex cling onto him as he’d done earlier. Jack scrolled through their options until he found a Disney movie that he knew they both liked.  
“Thank you for taking care of me, Jack. And for helping me get warm,” Alex said out of nowhere, making him and Jack smile at one another.  
“No problem, buddy. I’m sorry that you feel so bad,” Jack replied.  
“Yeah, this really sucks, but having you here makes it all a little more bearable,” Alex said.  
“Well, I’m glad. I just hope that I don’t catch this from you,” Jack said back.  
“I hope not. I wouldn’t wish this on anyone, even my worst enemy,” Alex stated.  
“Damn dude, you must feel pretty miserable then,” Jack replied.  
“I hate it. My stomach is really fucked, and no matter what I do, it feels like it’s impossible for me to be warm,” Alex said, sounding really frustrated.  
“Well, I’ll do my best to help you with the warmth thing. Let’s start the movie,” Jack said, hugging Alex closer to him, and playing the movie.  
—-  
A few days later, Alex was feeling mostly back to normal. On the same day, Jack realized that he had caught Alex’s flu. Alex did his everything he could to take care of his best friend, and keep him warm, just as Jack had done for him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s my first ATL fic ever! I have quite a few that are much longer than this, but I thought I’d start with something a little shorter. I’m going to post as often as I can, since I do have quite a few stories written at this point. I hope you guys enjoyed this, I got this off a prompt list when I wrote it, and it’s one of my favorite stories. Send in requests if you have them. Thanks for reading!!  
> Also- I have a Tumblr where I post these stories as well, and the username is atlfics.


End file.
